Venganza
by Ranma84
Summary: Todos saben que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió.


**Venganza**

Se puede ver a la dulce Akane, una joven, hermosa, tranquila, su corazón perdona todo mal que le hagan, confía en la personas, las protege, tal ves no sea tranquila como Kasumi, pero en el corazón de Akane siempre hay perdón para las personas, fue tal vez esa la cualidad que provoco en Ranma Saotome que la ame con todo su corazón, pero aun en el más dulce corazón, puede haber un deseo escondido de venganza, contra una persona que siempre busca enojarla, humillarla y sacarla de casillas.

Un día en la hermosa Ciudad de Nerima el sol estaba bajando a lo lejos se veía un nubes de tormenta, se veía a dos jóvenes caminando en dirección al dojo uno junto al otro, Ranma ya ni se acordaba desde cuando camina en la calle junto a su prometida cuando se escucha un fuerte ruido impactando al joven, y justo se escucha un –Nihao airen- Ranma comienza a recriminarla mientras ella se apega el cuerpo intentado que Ranma sienta sus pechos redondos y firmes Akane se canso de ver la escena y les lanza agua, Shampoo dejo botadas su ropa y se transformó en una hermosa gatita, y termina sujetándose a Ranma mientras este sale corriendo –Te lo mereces, eres un odioso Ranma, y no debería llevar tu maleta por traicionero- se ve caminando Akane muy molesta llevando dos portafolios uno de Ranma y el otro de ella.

-Hola ya llegue- fue el saludo de Akane, al llegar a su humilde hogar.

-Acaso volvieron a pelear- sonando de lo más preocupada Kasumi

-No se ah que te refieres-

-Espero que Ranma no demore va a llover-

-Akane, yo guardo tu ropa íntima para que no se moje-

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo y se escucha a alguien saliendo por el tejado.

Comienza una fuerte lluvia con viento y todo, ingresa un poco de agua por el agujero hecho con el cuerpo de Haposai.

En eso llega Ranma.

-Hola ya llegue- Saluda Ranma

-Donde te quedaste, con tu querida Shampoo-

-Apenas me deshice de ella vine para acá, si tan solo no fueras tan celosa, no nos hubieras mojado-

-Yo celosa, va si como no, como si me importara-

-Entonces porque nos mojaste-

-No importa, porque demoraste-

-Sabes que no soporto a los gatos, me toco correr huyendo, y pues apenas lo logre, regrese-

Ranma noto que estaba entrando agua a la casa, aunque Akane y Kasumi dijeron que lo dejara, si seguía entrando mas agua la madera podría dañarse o hincharse, Soun y Genma estaban de viaje de entrenamiento, Nabiki estaba en la casa de una amiga, en un proyecto escolar.

Ranma inmediatamente lo reparo y fue a bañarse, termino de bañarse y comió y fue a descansar a su cuarto, Akane por su parte se dio cuenta que estaba algo roja las mejillas de Ranma.

Ranma estaba acostado en su cama regalada por Akane por el cumpleaños de el, Akane subió con una limonada caliente para que Ranma bote todo el frio guardado en su cuerpo.

-Ranma puedo pasar- al no escuchar sonido entro al cuarto.

-Ranma me escuchas, estas dormido- toco la frente de Ranma y siente una alta temperatura, Akane busco en el cuarto el medicamento Saotome para curarlo estaba realmente preocupada por él, rara vez se enferma pero cuando lo hace lo hace a lo grande y cada vez que ella se enferma el la cuida, un ves encontrada la pastillas, procede a levantarlo delicadamente, y estaba ves no puede sacarse la idea de que fue toda su culpa de que Ranma se enfermara si pudiera controlar sus celos no estaría el asi.

-Akane que deseas-

-Toma esta pastillas Saotome, conociéndote no la has tomado y mira te traje limonada caliente no te preocupes la hiso Kasumi para todos, ya que hace frio-

-Gracias, - procedió a tomarlas –bueno me volveré dormir- Akane le pone un paño húmedo en la frente

Akane seguía alado suyo sentada en la silla y Ranma la estaba observando

-Puedo saber hasta cuando estarás allí-

-Toda la noche la última vez que estuve enferma, tu pasaste como mi guardia personal-

-Tu estabas, con tifoidea y en tu brazo tenías un suero, yo solo tengo gripa- se lo escucha algo congestionado

-No seas necio déjate alguna vez cuidar-

-Bueno pero si estas allí sentada tú te resfriaras-

-No me enfermare, además traje una cobija para arroparme-

-No me convences, te daré dos opciones, te metes a dormir alado mío para que me cuides o vete a tu cuarto a dormir y pondré picaporte a la puerta para que duermas en tu cama-

-Eres un chico realmente necio, terco, odioso y orgulloso, la razón por la que nos llevamos a veces tan mal es porque te pareces a mi- Akane se para Ranma miro con satisfacción ella iría a descansar a su cuarto, era una noche muy fría y Akane se resfriaría si se mantenía en esa silla, con esa pocas opciones no le quedaba más que ir al cuarto de ella, es lo que pensaba el joven artista marcial, Akane se acerca a la cama, pasa por encima de el y se arropa del lado de la pared. –Me quedo de este lado no me gusta dormir de ese lado siento que me voy a caer- Ranma quedo rojo, su plan no había salido como el se lo había planeado, y aparte estaba completamente rojo no sabía si era la gripa o era la cercanía, Akane por su parte estaba dándole la espalda a Ranma no quería que el se de cuenta que estaba como un tomate.

Akane se levantaba en la madrugada para ver la temperatura de Ranma, y estaba normal la medicina había dado resultado, y se volvía acostar para dormir un poco mas, Ranma por su parte, dormía como roca.

Ya en la madrugada Akane sintió algo en su pecho y abre sus ojos asustada era Ranma estaba tocando allí, su ira comenzó a subir pero escucho un nombre salir de la boca de Ranma y este era Akane, Akane comenzó a escuchar –Akane amor mio, te amo tanto, si Akane esa rica boca que tienes- Akane sentía que ahora ella era la de la fiebre su corazón se aceleró con un riesgo algo de detenerse, su sangre inundo su cara, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de un fuerte infarto sintió una alta temperatura, la mano de Ranma seguía masajeando el pecho de Akane, mientras un piernas se puso encima de ella y sintió una erección matutina que estaba por su trasero mientras unos movimientos con la cadera de Ranma estaba haciendo contra el cuerpo de ella, no se sentía enojada, sino algo avergonzada, no quería detener a Ranma sino que continua le gustaba esa sensación, Ranma seguía dormido podía darse cuenta cuando de pronto se detuvo y se separó y Ranma sale corriendo del cuarto en dirección, de quien sabe, pero ella obviamente se dio cuenta rápido, no es necesario ser un genio, Ranma regreso rápido, el pobre daba una cuantas vueltas antes de meterse en la cama, respiraba profundo se decía a si mismo que tipo de sueño había tenido y encima dormido la había tocado, una ves relajado se acostó, dando la espalda Akane, Akane se acercó a la espalda a Ranma y comenzó acariciarle el pecho a Ranma, el joven quedo echo piedra, se escuchó una voz salir de la joven, Ranma amor, bésame, sígueme asiendo tuya, tu mujer Ranma, o sí que rico papi, Ranma trago saliva, que tipo de sueño tiene Akane, Akane pone encima su pierna sobre Ranma y comienza a mover la cadera, el pobre si antes sudaba ahora, era un sudor completamente frio, Akane comenzó a morder el cuello de Ranma, Akane se reía por dentro, tenía que vengarse aún no sabía si vengarse por haber hecho todo eso o por haberse detenido cuando ella disfrutaba tanto, Ranma tragaba saliva, Akane estaba teniendo un sueño heroico con el, Kami que hice para merecer esto, entonces las manos de Akane comenzaron a bajar desde el pecho pasando por la barriga hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de su hombría, el pobre chico daba gracias porque no seguía, Akane por su parte se reía por dentro, lo estaba disfrutando sentía placer y podía jurar que el también sentía mucho placer, y tocar esa parte no se atrevería tal ves casada si pero ahora no, esto había llegado un punto que ella no se imagino –Ranma amor, si que rico mas duro, mucho mas duro- Ranma trago saliva que tipo de sueño tenia Akane, y el pensaba que era una chica sumamente inocente, tranquila, -Akane- fue un suave y delicada voz la que salió de Ranma –Mande Ranma, acaso necesitas un poco más de agua, o necesitas de nuevo salir corriendo al baño- Ranma pego un brinco como gato saliendo de la cama, ve a una sonriente Akane. –Estabas despierta- asistió con su cabeza –TU me levantaste mientras me tocabas, y no dejabas de decir mi nombre-

-Yo estaba dormido me levante y vi mi mano allí y pues salí corriendo-

-Al baño-

-No responderé esa pregunta tú estabas haciendo esto despierta-

-Y tu dormido pronunciabas mi nombre, mientras me tocabas-

-Estaba dormido-

-Ya ven a la cama te vas a enfermar-

Ranma se metió a la cama, estaba enojado muy enojado.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-

-No lo se-

-Porque no me golpeaste-

-Se sentía tan bien-

-Eres un pervertida-

-Tu un chico que tiene sueño húmedos conmigo-

Ranma quedo rojo de vergüenza

-Te gane Ranma Saotome, duérmete-

Ranma se pone encima de Akane

-Que planeas hacer Ranma-

-Te aprovechaste mientras yo dormía para hacer muchas cosas, tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo mismo pero mientras estas despierta-

-Corrección tú estabas despierto mientras yo me aperchaba asiéndome pasar por dormida-

-Como sea-

-Además no tienes las agallas de hacer tu sueños realidad, mejor ve a dormir sigues enfermo-

Ranma comenzó a besar a su prometida, mientras la besaba tocaba el pecho de ella fueron besos abrazos caricias, apasionadas la hombría de Ranma apareció y por instinto la acariciaba contra el cuerpo de Akane y ella hacia lo mismo, mientras besos iban y venían, Ranma perdió su camisa, porque Akane se la quitó, mientras se besaban y acariciaban, Ranma dulcemente le dijo al oído –Te amo Akane- -Y yo a ti tonto- mientras se besaban Ranma sentía que iba a pasar un desastre dentro de su pantalón de dormir, mientras Akane sentía algo de vergüenza pero no quería decir nada ya que dentro de su ropa todo estaba todo húmedo.

Los dos jóvenes solo se dedicaron a besos y caricias prohibidas pero ninguno se atrevió a continuar un poco más porque si lo hacían no habría vuelta atrás y no sabrían cómo comportarse después, quedando completamente dormidos.

En la mañana se abre la ventana lentamente y comienza entrar una amazonas, y comienza a desvestirse , Ranma siente a Shampoo sale de su cama para enfrentarla, mientras Akane estaba completamente cubierta con sabanas.

-Vete de mi cuarto-

-Vamos Ranma ayer pasamos una noche muy linda, tú estabas muy cariñoso conmigo-

-estás loca nada que ver, lárgate de mi cuarto-

Con la bulla Akane se levanta y siente que estaba allí Shampoo y logra escuchar la conversación de como Ranma intenta deshacerse de ella y ella intenta meterse, piensa un plan, gracias a las manos rápidas de Ranma no tenía su blusa de dormir, y ella como duerme sin sostén, está completamente descubierta, gracias a Kami aun tenía su pantalón de dormir.

-Vamos Ranma si pasamos una linda noche, juntos, mientras me hacías tuya-

-Ya dejen dormir y váyanse a discutir a otro lado- Salía Akane de la Cama de Ranma mostrando que no tenía una blusa, la joven amazonas no necesito ver mas abajo para imaginarse que no tenía nada de ropa.

-Además Ranma no pudo pasar esta noche contigo, si paso conmigo toda la noche, y tengo sueño-

Shampoo al ver esto salió por la ventana gritando cosas en chico, pero se pudo dar cuenta que mínimo eran insultos contra Akane, y la madre de ella.

-Ranma, por fin puedo darme cuenta la alegría que provoca dar celos, a tus otras prometidas, debería hacerlo mas seguido, con razón siempre me lo hacen mi, si da tanto placer-

-Akane, tu acabas de hacer dar celos, y enojo a Shampoo- lo miraba sorprendido

-Pues si me vengue de muchas que me las había hecho-

-Kami, que paso donde está mi dulce Akane, me la cambiaron o fuiste hechizada-

-Ranma no bromees, y pásame la parte de arriba de mi pijama-

Ranma se acerca donde Akane, y le da un beso en los labios.

-Para que la necesitas ahora, si ya bese y acaricie esa parte-

-Pero no has visto, y no quiero que veas aun, dame la parte de arriba si-

-En realidad ya los vi , el primer día que vine a vivir aquí-

-Pero no quiero que veas ahora, Ranma – no pudo seguir porque Ranma la estaba besando en la boca y ella soltó la sabana para seguir besándose.

-Ya los vistes contento, ahora cámbiate nos vamos a clases-

Akane se paró y se puso el resto de la pijama y bajo a desayunar.

Ranma se puso todo su pijama ya que solo estaba con su pantaloncillo.

Cuando llego al comedor vio Akane tomando su desayuno alegremente

-Cuantas veces te has vengado antes del desayuno-

-Dos Ranma uno contra ti y una muy buena contra Shampoo-

-Das miedo-

Ambos rieron, mientras Kasumi les da una hermosa sonrisa.

-No hagan bulla, cuando duerman juntos en la madrugada, hacen que una que es soltera tenga algo de envidia-

Los dos jóvenes sintieron su rostro quemaba literalmente, fue una dulce venganza de parte que Kasumi

 **Notas.**

Me dejan un mensajito si les gusto.


End file.
